one true love story
by fluffsters118
Summary: she wanted to die but is saved by someone and falls in love with. what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

True love story

I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story I'm just saying that Koga belongs to me in the authors note. He is so hot!

**Author's note**

_**Fluffsters118 - hi there I can't wait until you read my story. I have it all right here in my note book so I just have to transfer the info.**_

_**Sesshomaru - As if this Sesshomaru will fall in love. I shall kill you if you make me fall in love like that wench.**_

_**Fluffsters118 -WAHHHHH! You will fall in love. Your such a mean person ! Koga he's being mean to me.**_

_**Koga - Sesshomaru stop being such a bastered to Haruki or I'll kill you. Oh and thanks for the complement babe! ( Koga and Sesshomaru start fighting. )**_

_**Kagome _ hey boys stop fighting. Your going to hurt one another**_

_**Inuyasha - Heh let them fight. That'll be one less person for me to deal with.**_

_**Fluffsters118 - hey Kagome was right and even if I don't care about Sesshomaru I still need him for the story but if you hurt my Koga I'll personally hurt you physically and emotionally. Kagome could you do the honors. Inuyasha is getting on my nerves.**_

_**Kagome - Of course. SIT BOY! ( fall to the ground and makes a crater. )**_

_**Inuyasha - wenches are such a pain**_

_**Sesshomaru - this Sesshomaru can agree for once but you shall die by my hands not a woman's.**_

_**Naraku - why don't you all die so I can have my Kikyo all to my self and won't have to deal with you persistent pests!**_

_**Fluffsters118 - oh be quiet. In all of my story's your either dead or going to be killed so you should try to be on my nice side and wish for a painless death even if it will never come.**_

_**Kikyo - serves him right for hitting on me. Inuyasha come on. Let get out of here.**_

_**Fluffsters118 - oh shut it your going to die too! ( evil laugh )**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I ran. I ran as far away as I could and ended up at the top of a cliff. Thai was the end. I will end my nightmare here. I'll end my horrible life here where no one can hear me scream in fear.

As I stepped off the cliff I felt a hand grab me by the arm and when I looked up I saw a tall handsome man with piercing golden eyes and silver white hair that reflected the sunlight. He had a long white pelt that hung from his right shoulder and armor that glistened in the light. Before I knew it he was starring at me with his beautiful golden orbs and said, " Why do you wish to die." I ignored the question. " why did you have to save me. I wanted to die. I wanted to get away from this horrible place even if it sent me to hell." I barked as hot tears streamed down my checks. I turned to and ran for the cliff but was stopped again but except he grabbed me by the waist and flung me unto his shoulder with his pelt. I pounded on his back trying to get him to put me down but he wouldn't let go. He kept walking as if this was normal. It was probably for being tired but sometime during the kidnap I fell asleep in the arms of a stranger_**. **_

When I started to wake I felt something warm under me. When I opened my eyes I saw 4 pairs of eyes. 2 pairs belonged to a demon and the other 2 belonged to a human girl and another demon. " I assume you slept well? You fell asleep on the way here." said a person by my side. I looked at the speaker and it was him. " you! Why must you keep interfering! Let me die and leave me alone. Next time you touch my I'll show you what it really feels like to be in pain!" I yelled as I jumped up from my spot knocking over a green imp. " How dare you speak to lord Sesshomaru in that tone of voice when he kindly brought you hear." said the green toad demon thing scolded as he was kicked by the man. " Jaken shut your mouth. Your voice is most irritating. Rin, go find yourself and this woman some food. She looks half starved. Woman what do you call your self? If you do not wish to tell me don't but if you don't I'll keep calling you woman or wench." he asked as the others did as told. " my name is Aiko. Please leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you." I said feeling the tears building up in my eyes. " very well. Rin shall bring you what you need and tell you were everything is." he said coldly. He walked off. Even as he walked off I cold feel his golden eyes starring at me with curiosity. A few minutes later Rin came with some food. " Rin do you no where I can bathe? I feel filthy." she smiled and showed me the way. We became very good friends in a matter of seconds. We always talked about every thing and she even knew my deepest secret. I had been 3 weeks since the meeting and we were getting along. Rin and I were walking back from our bath when I sensed something. " Rin! Run! Go get Sesshomaru now1 hurry. Now!" I yelled pushing Rin towards camp. " No! Rin won't. tonight is the full moon. You don't have your powers to protect your self. Rin won't go!" Rin yelled hugging my leg. " Rin I know that but I need Someone to tell Sesshomaru so he can help us. If I go you will die but I might have a chance to but you time to tell him. Now go!" I yelled as Rin ran tears running down he checks. As soon as she left a rather large demon appeared. And attacked me. I barrly missed the attack but was easily knocked out by another attack. After a while I could hear people yelling my name but I was too tired to even open my eyes.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I can't stop thinking about her. How she looked like when she was crying. " lord Sesshomaru! Aiko sent me to get you. She's in danger. You have to save her. She was trying to buy time for me to get you. Please! " Rin yelled while tears ran down her face. This was the first time Rin yelled at me. I knew this was serious. I ran through the woods until I found the demon that hurt her. Her blood was all over her. I killed him in an instant and then I found Aiko hung by her hands totally exposed from a tree branch. Her blood was dripping from her toes into a jar which filled quickly dew to the many cuts upon he bare body. I got her down and covered her with my own clothes. I created my glowing orb and flew to the only village I could trust, The village my brother lives in. I was there in a matter of seconds. I barged into the healers hut and shocked everyone when they saw my bare chest and a female in my arms. the healer saw Aiko and pushed all the boys out of the hut. I was left explaining to my brother and monk when the demon slayer come and get me. " Lord Sesshomaru she will be fine she just lost a lot of blood but because of the demon blood in her she will heal perfectly." I usually don't show emotion but I was surprised and showed it. I looked into the hut and saw a silver haired female in Aiko's place. She was crying and backed up into a corner when she saw me. I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. "you can leave me now that you know I'm a half demon like all of the others did." she cried I hugged her and cradled her in my arms. " nonsense I love you as you are and always will love you. Do not make statements that are not true." I said as I passionately kissed her lips. She kissed back and once she fell asleep I went outside to beat the boys into a pulp for spying on me while kissing Aiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Haruki - hey this is my second chapter and maby my last depending on how much I type.**_

_**Sesshomaru - this better not be the end wench. I haven't killed Naraku or that clay pot yet.**_

_**Haruki - Hey my name is Haruki or should I call you fluffy until you start respecting me. Now you don't want that do we fluffy.**_

_**Inuyasha - Hey wench. I'm the one to kill Naraku and no one touches Kikyo. Touch her and I'll kill you.**_

_**Haruki - bad move half breed. You just made Kagome mad and she ain't happy and guess what, I get to say what she does to you! Whach your mouth buddy boy or I'll have Koga cut it off.**_

_**Kagome - Inuyasha SIT! First of all why are you still not over that clay piece of ( cover kid's ears ) and SIT why do you care for you when you have me. You know what It would be nice if Koga cut your mouth off so I don't have to hear you talk about that ( cover kid's ears again )**_

_**Inuyasha - Sesshomaru watch your back. I'll kill you for having this wench make your story!**_

_**Aiko - Hey there. If you lay a finger on my ice prince I'll personally give you a tour of the seven hells.**_

_**Rin - Sesshomaru-sama said never to use that language.**_

_**Sesshomaru - Rin got to you room and play with you dolls. You shall not listen to these idiots argue with foul language.**_

_**Rin - yes lord Sesshomaru**_

_**Everyone - WHAT DID YOU SAY**_

SESSHOMARU POV

After I beat the life out of Inuyasha I walked back into the hut to find Aiko walking about and trying to jump around. Of course she falls and I catch her life a fairy tale. I sit her on my lap and cradled her while I spoke to her of a story my mother spoke when I was young. Later that night Kagome comes and shows us to hut and we rest there muttering something under her breath about we wont have a problem with sleeping with each other now that I've seem all her goodies. I slightly blush but it was got in a flash. I tell Aiko to sleep but refuses saying she wont sleep and that she wants to put me to sleep. I told her she would never be able to but she surprises me again. She starts to sing a song in a different language but it had a some what soothing sound to the rhythm and I was soon listening drowsily to her song.

" nenei shitehoshiyo atalashiiko. Boyawa nenei oh nenei she na. nenei watashi no yokie ko I tsu mo asobi. Hashitari koro shitari she te takara."

( translate: sleep. sleep my little boy. I know your tired from to day. Sleep so you can play all day and the next. Sleep my little demon boy. You were a beast to day. Running around and slaying monsters all day. )

She sang this until I fell asleep with my head in her lap for some reason. Though I didn't know what it meant, I still love her voice and will always love it.

Later I was awaken by a whimper coming from Aiko. I looked to her and she was dripping in sweat. I took a deep breath and I smelled the problem and grinned. She was in heat. I knew exactly what to do to help her and I did. I put a noise sutras on the hut and we did as we pleased. When we woke she laid with her head on my chest and we were still very naked. I got up and dressed us both. then put a spell on both of us so the smell of our activity wont be detected.

We left shortly after we said good bye to every one and we headed for the palace. I knew something was up with the girls. They were whispering something just out of ear shot and all they did was giggle.

FLASH BACK

" Oh my gosh. You really did that and the cold Ice prince actually agreed! He must really love you!" squealed the now excited Sango. " Yah we Did but now I thing I'm pre.. Pre… Ithinli'mpregnantwithSesshomaru'spuporpups!" said a very nervous Aiko. " what do you mean you might be pregnant!" they yelled in union. " I mean I am supposed to be in heat for the rest of the week but it stopped yesterday night after we did what we did." Aiko said. " ok so here the plan. We'll meet in the northern mountains in 3 months. There we can see Koga and Ayame and ask for help there. That way you wont have to come all this way to the village." ( did I mention this is after the shikon jewel disappeared but Naraku is still here. ) said a excited Kagome. Then we all parted to go our own ways.

END OF FLASH BACK

NORMAL POV

**2 months and a half later**

Sesshomaru had to visit an old swords smith to create a sword and more. He visited while leaving the now very pregnant Aiko ( though she somehow hid her appearance and smell ), Rin, and Jaken at an old hut. Aiko's birthday was coming up and she promised that she would take Rin to the flower field to pick some flowers so they did go and found very horrible sight. They saw that the flowers were stained in velvet red blood and dead bandits littered the ground. Rin started to sob saying the flowers didn't deserve to be tainted with evil blood and thoughts. That day went by slowly but a few days went by and still no Sesshomaru. It was now my birthday and he was missing it, Rin gladly mad a mud cake decorated with flower that I took cautiously not to get it on my self or break it. I handed it to Jaken which dropped it on his legs and was scrambling everywhere. Rin and I got a good laugh until I heard a voice. " having fun messing with my servant? I see you started with out me." Sesshomaru said with almost a smile on his face. I noticed the rather large box Sesshomaru was carrying. I looked at it and he gave it to me. I opened it to revealed a sword and knifes with a war fan. Also a fighting cat soot ( think Sango with different color and stile ) he also had a brand new kimono in it which held his symbol on it and I remembered. I reached up to my neck and felt a mark. It was his mating mark. He just grinned. I got up and kissed the lord right in front of Jaken and Rin making the gag and fuss about how nasty that was. I just smiled and covered Rin's face with them and said she'll learn to love them.

A week later I finally convinced Sesshomaru to going to the mountains saying that it was really close by and wanted to look at it. we walked through it and found Inuyasha fighting one of Naraku's beasts. Sesshomaru went to go help but I yelled at him, " Sesshomaru before you do anything dangerous I need to tell you something. " he just said it can wait and kept on running. " I can't believe you. I said it was important and you don't care that I have your child in me and is going to be born any minute." I yelled running from the spot into he woods. I could see the shocked expression on his face as I turned around to run. He caught up no problem and looked my in the eye. I was on the edge of crying when he asked if I was telling the truth. That did it. I burst into tears. " why in the seven hells would I lie to you about some thing so serious. I don't give a rats ass about you fighting those monsters but I care about this child having a dad to grow up with and I care about the one person I love." I yelled crying into his shoulder as the others caught up. Then before we knew it a demon attacked and went for Aiko saying she looked the most delicious but before you new it he was dead but by who. All I saw was a flash of black and brown as I crumbled to the ground from a pain in my stomach saying that the baby was coming.


End file.
